


Bad Christmas pickup lines (and hell hounds)

by Ashc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, So.much.fluff, i used it all up, this is why I can't write fluff now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashc/pseuds/Ashc





	Bad Christmas pickup lines (and hell hounds)

.

(Y/n) yawned and stretched as she woke up, she mumbled sleepily before trudging out of her room and into the bunker's kitchen. Sam and Dean where not there but Castiel was (Y/n) waved at the angel and sent a happy smile his way.

"Mornin' Cas how's it going?" Castiel waved back at (Y/n) and slid her a cup of coffee, she took a sip and hummed.

"God that's perfect Cas, exactly the way I like it."

"I know how you like it, that's why I made it like that." (Y/n) smiled gently. And nodded in thanks. Sam entered with his hair in knots Dean right behind him. (Y/n) downed the rest of her coffee and went back to her room to change. She slipped on a salmon coloured teeshirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a black cardigan. She walked back to the kitchen to help with breakfast when she heard Sam and Dean whispering with Cas as soon as she entered the room all three where silent as mice. Castiel moved forward with a very nervous twitch.

"So (Y/n) Sam and Dean told me that Christmas is coming up and that people usually have a tree with a star or an angel on top.......I want to know (Y/n), are you a Christmas tree? Because I think you need an angel on top of you." Dean sputtered behind Cas and Sam looked surprised. (Y/n) was blushing and her eyes where wide. She could hear Dean say something about "not thinking he had the balls" before she turned and ran as fast as she could to her room. She quickly pulled out some chalk and drew angle sigils on her wall to keep out Cas who was undoubtedly coming to talk to her. Outside her door Sam and Dean had started pounding on it to get her to speak. Castiel's voice reached (Y/n)'s ears next.

"She has warded her room against me, I can't speak to her." The boys stopped trying to get her out of her room for about half an hour, then began the notes. First Sam then Dean and finally Cas started slipping notes under her door. She ignored every single note. (Y/n) had to admire the boy's determination, they kept it up in alternating rounds until they eventually stopped. She could hear the doors to the bunkers garage open and close belfry the distant purr of the impala could be heard. She waited half and hour and during that time Sam sent her a text.

_We have a salt and burn, we took Cas so don't worry about avoiding him. Sorry about that Christmas tree line, Dean and I didn't think he would say it or we never would have told him to say it._

(Y/n) smiled weakly at her phone, Sam would always help he as best he could. Right now however she needed sometime away to think, she packed a bag with a weeks worth of clothing and stole several days worth of food before packing it all into her 2008 black Toyota. She cast a sad smile towards the bunker as she pulled away not entirely sure when she would return. She made sure her car was set, over top the black paint was another layer of black paint warding the small vehicle against both angels and Demons, unless Cas wanted to poof into the trunk with her weapons and the devil trap she would be safe. She drove for a couple hours, she knew when the boys came home because she started getting texts demanding to know where she was.

  
_(Y/n) where the hell are you? D.W_

_This isn't funny where are you? S.W_

_(Y/n) you better be okay, if you aren't I will fucking kill you! D.W_

_(Y/n) Sam and Dean are both rather agitated. They are trying to summon Crowley, please come home. C.A.O.T.L_

_Hello pet, moose and squirrel summoned me to try and find you, just wanted to you know they want you home, blah blah blah. C.K.O.H_

(Y/n) smiled at the text tags Castiel and Crowley both used. She had convinced them to use Castiel angel of the lord and Crowley King of hell as their tags. She was about to turn off her phone when the calls started. She sighed and turned off the phone before giving her car more gas and speeding down the road.

  
Three weeks later

(Y/n) was sneaking around an abandoned farm, she was hunting a rouge hellhound that had never imprinted with Crowley or any other demon and hence had no orders so it went on rampages. She heard a growl behind her and when she turned using her pair of holy fire cured glasses she saw the hulking dog. It was MASSIVE easily four feet tall at the head. She readied her knife just as the dog lunged. (Y/n) managed to scratch the hulking dog on the shoulder before she felt teeth and claws tear through her flesh, she screamed in pain and struggled to remove the dogs jaws from around her. The dog moved at the exact moment she did and for a second they made eye contact. The burning red colour of the dogs eyes instantly changed to a light brown, much like a regular dogs eyes. The hellhound removed it's massive body from (Y/n) but the female Hunter was already too injured to move or get help. She lay there gasping for air and shivering. Beside her the hellhound whined in what she swore was a worried way and a second later the large dog settled beside her the black fur of the dog was not so surprisingly warm, the heat it threw off warmed the Hunter and she relaxed a little.

"That scream was a woman for sure.....I should know what a woman's scream sounds like"

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL? Are you sure this is a rouge hellhound we are hunting? Maybe Crowley gave us some wrong information." (Y/n) was sure that was Sam and Dean talking.

"Sam Dean over here it's (Y/n) and she is badly injured." Now (Y/n) was sure they boys had come. With a short flutter of his trench coat Castiel was beside the woman. A low warning growl sounded beside the woman when Castiel touched her. Seconds later Sam and Dean burst into the room.

"HOLY SHIT, THATS THE HELLHOUND!" Dean levelled a gun to its head and prepared to take a likely lethal shot. (Y/n) struggled to speak and Castiel put a hand up.

Dean don't, (Y/n) is not being attacked by the hound it is protecting her." The hellhound was now standing and growling at the angel who was too close to (Y/n) for its liking. The angel quickly healed (Y/n) and held out a hand to help her up. A second later Crowley appeared accompanied by the smell of brimstone and another hellhound.

"Oh.....this is surprising, I brought Juliet incase the rouge was too much to handle but (Y/n) has it more than under control. Making the rouge look you in the eyes and imprinting it! Finally a hunter with brains."

  
"You imprinted with a hellhound?" (Y/n) shrugged.

"It attacked me, I tried to get way and we locked eyes. If what I read and what Crowley says is true then yes.....I did imprint with the hellhound......I guess I should give it a name right? If it's imprinted to me I'm keeping it, it won't attack unless I say." (Y/n) nodded in determination Sam and Dean both rolled their eyes but agreed. In a flash of somehow darklight the hellhound became visible to the naked eye.

"Don't look so surprised boys, hell hounds become visible and invisible at will Juliet does it sometimes. I have to leave now so ta!" Crowley disappeared. And a second later Castiel had them teleported to the bunker hellhound in tow.

When they got back to the bunker Castiel tugged (Y/n) to her bed room. He sat her in the bed and looked at her with a piercing cerulean blue gaze.

"(Y/n) I wanted to explain why I said the thing about you being a Christmas tree......Sam and Dean said you have a crush on me and I wanted to test that, it really made me worried when you left. I-I want you to know I-I-" Castiel cleared his throat and tried again

"(Y/n) I love you" (Y/n) stared wide eyed at Cas and he gulped looking scared. (Y/n) smiled and leaned forward to plant a kiss on his lips which he quickly returned. Beside the new pair the hellhound leapt to its feet and tackled them before licking both of them and covering their faces in slobber.

"Ewww. Rouge stop!"

"Rouge?" (Y/n) shrugged

"she was a rouge hell hound so it fit."

"Well I guess it does fit her." (Y/n) looked up at Cas with adoration in her gaze.

"So Cas I guess I am a Christmas tree......because I really do need an angel on top of me." (Y/n) tugged on Castiel's jacket lapels and pulled the angel backwards onto the bed, Castiel rested above her smiling slightly. With a happy bark Rouge jumped forward and licked the side of (Y/n) and Castiel's faces again.

"ROUGE!"

 

 


End file.
